1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a drying section of a papermaking machine, the drying section including several drying groups and a paper web, wherein the paper web, together with at least one endless drying screen, associated with each of the several drying groups, is guided over heated drying cylinders, wherein the paper web is located between a drying screen and a drying cylinder.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,067 sets forth a drying section in which the drying groups are therein connected in that the drying sieves or screens of both subsequently following groups are brought together in the transfer region and brought into contact with the intermediately located or interposed web. Therein, the drying screens of both drying groups are conveyed over suction rollers that are located after the last or before the first drying cylinder. Such devices, via the avoidance of an open draw of the paper web, act against web buffeting as well as web tearing.
In addition, European Patent Publication EP 141614 suggests a solution for pre-finishing the paper web at a heated drying cylinder wherein the paper web is conveyed, together with a felt, through the gap or nip formed via the press rollers and the finishing cylinder. The disadvantage is that the paper web is prefinished only on one side thereof.
It is the task or object of this invention to produce a drying section which includes the smallest possible open draw between the drying groups and permits pre-finishing of both sides of the paper web at low cost.